The Aftermath
by Rose Vaughn
Summary: Rated for language. One shot. Vegeta and Trunks come home after a pretty nasty battle. What will Bulma and Bra do?


THE AFTERMATH  
  
Bulma looked up from her work and sighed. Trunks and Vegeta had been gone for almost three days now, and she was getting worried. Staring at the windless sky, she hoped that this would be one more battle her men would come home from.

Almost three days ago, a creature named Marginis landed on earth, intent on destroying it. As usual, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo had gone to fight. And of course, Trunks and Goten insisted on going with them...much to their mother's distain. Pan had wanted to go along too, but Videl and Gohan had immediately put a stop to that.  
  
Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead, unknowingly leaving a streak of grease behind. Looking up at one of the windows at Capsule Corp., she could see her daughter, Bra, nervously looking at the sky.  
  
_You worry too much, woman. We'll be fine._ Vegeta said with his usual smirk, just before they left. Bulma harrumphed. _Yeah, right_...she thought to herself.  
  
But, both she and her daughter were worried, so they had found something to do to make the time pass by. While Bra had busied herself with her studies, Bulma had delved into her mechanics. Even though it really didn't need it, she was in the process of upgrading the Gravity Chamber for Vegeta...again.  
  
Just as she was about to close the outdoor access door to the chamber, Bulma felt a sudden breeze. Spinning around, she saw a barely conscious Trunks landing on the ground with an unconscious Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no...Vegeta..." She ran over to the two. "Trunks, what happened?"  
  
Trunks collapsed on the ground, too weak to answer. He looked up at his mother, and tried to smile. "We won." He managed to grind out, just before passing out.  
  
"Bra!" Bulma yelled. "Get down here! I need help!"  
  
A few seconds later, Bra rushed outside. "Oh Kami, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Bulma said, worriedly. "Come on, help me get them inside."  
  
Several minutes later, Bulma and Bra had Trunks and Vegeta in beds in the small hospital-like room in the house.  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" Bra asked, as she pressed a cold washcloth to her brother's forehead, in an attempt to bring down his fever.  
  
Bulma was wrapping a bandage around Vegeta's arm. "I don't know..." Bulma sighed. "Your brother might be up and around soon. But your father..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Just then, Vegeta grimaced in pain and gripped the bed sheets in his fists. Bulma put her hand on his chest and whispered in his ear. At the sound of her voice, he seemed to relax.  
  
Bra dipped the washcloth in the cold water again and then placed it back on Trunks's forehead. He stirred at the touch, but didn't wake up. Bra quietly spoke to him. "Don't you die on me, big brother. Don't you dare."  
  
She looked at her mother when the phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it mom. You stay here." She said.  
  
Bulma nodded as her daughter left the room.  
  
At the end of the hall, Bra picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Bra, this is Chi Chi. Is your mother there?"  
  
"Yes, but she's with dad and Trunks." She said.  
  
Chi Chi sounded concerned. "So they made it back okay. Good. I was worried about that. We were at the lookout, and your father didn't want any help, but then he passed out. Trunks still wouldn't let anyone help them."  
  
"What about Goku, Gohan, and Goten? Are they okay?" Bra asked.  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "They're just as bad as Vegeta and Trunks."  
  
"Didn't anyone get some Sensu Beans for them?"  
  
"Krillin went after some, but Korin is out." She replied gruffly.  
  
"Great..." Bra grumbled. "Does anybody have any idea about what happened?"  
  
For a moment, Chi Chi was silent. Then she spoke. "No. Like I said, everyone was on the lookout."  
  
"But what about Krillin and Piccolo?" Bra asked.  
  
"Goku wouldn't let Krillin go, and Piccolo is beaten just as badly as Goku and Vegeta."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chi Chi said something to someone in a different room, and then spoke into the phone. "I'm sorry, Bra. I'd better go. Goten is waking up."  
  
"Okay." She responded. "Chi Chi, tell him I love him, please?"  
  
"Sure. Keep me updated on your father and brother."  
  
"I will. Bye, Chi Chi." Bra hung up the phone and went back to the medical room.  
  
"Who was it?" Bulma asked. She was taking Trunks's temperature.  
  
"Chi Chi." Bra said, sitting in the chair next to her father's bed. "She wanted to make sure they got home okay."  
  
"How're Goku, and the others?"  
  
"Pretty bad. Chi Chi said that Krillin went after some Sensu Beans, but Korin didn't have any."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Lovely..." Then she stood up. "Come on. I'll go fix some dinner." When Bra didn't follow her, she turned back to her daughter. "Bra? Are you coming?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I want to stay with them."  
  
Bulma nodded sullenly. "Okay. I'll bring you some food in a little bit."  
  
"Thanks mom." Bra watched as her mother left the room, then looked down at her father, and put her hand on his. "And don't you die on me either..."  
  
The next evening, Bra was sitting at the small table in the med-room reading a book, when she heard a noise from her brother's bed. Looking up, she saw that Trunks was awake. Activating the intercom, she called for her mother, and then went to his bed.  
  
"Hey." She said. "How ya feeling?"  
  
Trunks smiled weakly. "Like shit." He tried to sit up, but his sister gently pushed him back down.  
  
"You need to lie down." She said, pouring him a glass of water, then lifting his head so he could take a sip. "Here. Drink."  
  
Doing as he was told, Trunks took a few drinks of the water. Then he looked over at the bed on the other side of the room. "How's dad."  
  
"Not good." She replied.  
  
Trunks flinched from a spasm of pain. "He took a shot for Goten."  
  
Bra's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
"Goku and Gohan were in the process of fusing together and Dad told me to make sure nothing happened to them while he went after Marginis. But Marginis was trying to stop them, so he fired an energy blast at Goten, thinking that it would distract them. Dad saw it and pushed Goten out of the way."  
  
Bra's jaw hung open as she stared at her father, who wasn't really known for caring about anyone but himself, especially Goku...or his children.  
  
Trunks continued. "If he hadn't been there, Goten would be dead."  
  
Just then, Bulma ran into the room, and to her son's side. "Trunks, thank Kami you're awake."  
  
"Hey mom." He said weakly. "See? We told you not to worry."  
  
"Yeah..." Bulma said. "You tell me not to worry, and that you'll be fine, and what do I get when you come home? You and your father, beaten, battered and on the edge of death."  
  
"But we came back." He said with a smirk.  
  
Bra laughed. "He's got you there, mom."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Smart ass."  
  
Trunks grinned, but then his grin faded as another spasm of pain racked his body. Groaning, he tensed up. Bulma told Bra to hand her a vial of painkiller and a syringe. Once she had it, she drew the medicine into the needle and injected it into the access point on Trunks's IV.  
  
"There. That'll help with the pain." She rested her hand on his head. "Get some sleep, son. You'll be just fine."  
  
Trunks relaxed as the medicine took effect, and then his eyes slowly drifted closed.  
  
Bulma took her daughter's arm. "Hon, you need to get some sleep."  
  
"But mom-"  
  
Bulma glared at her. "No buts about it. Go to bed." Her face softened. "I'll wake you up if there is any change in either of them."  
  
Bra sighed. "Yes mother."  
  
After Bra left the room, Bulma went over to Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, and ran her hand through his thick, black hair. "And you say she takes after me."  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, Bulma got up, walked to the door, turned off the light, and closing the door behind her, she went to bed.  
  
Two days after he and Vegeta came home, Trunks was out of bed. Wrapped in bandages, he sat at the kitchen table with his mother and sister, telling them what had happened.  
  
"We couldn't beat him. Not even Goku and dad at their full power. So Gohan and Goku fused. Dad told me to protect them during the process, and he would distract Marginis. But Marginis knew what Gohan and Goku were going to do. He thought that the he could stop them by killing Goten. But dad saw the blast and shoved Goten out of the way."  
  
A tear slid down Bra's cheek and Bulma smiled. "He did that?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes. He saved Goten's life." Trunks continued. "By that time, Goku and Gohan had completely fused. They tried to kill him...but they still weren't strong enough."  
  
Bra got up to pour some tea for her mother and brother. "Then what happened?"  
  
"Thanks." Trunks took the hot mug. "After the fuse ended, Gohan was too weak to try it again. And dad wasn't in a much better shape after the blast. But he suggested...no...demanded the he and Goku fuse and try it again. I didn't think they could do it. They were so weak from the battle. But they did. I still can't believe that dad was willing to go through with it."  
  
Trunks looked astonished. "I've never seen such power...it was amazing. They went Super Saiyan 4. And totally pulverized Marginis. But then they came out of the fuse, and immediately collapsed. I think the amount of power they had was too much to for their bodies handle. Goten and I were the least injured, so we tried to get them back to the lookout, but we wouldn't get dad, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, but then Krillin showed up and helped us back. As far as I know, Piccolo is still there recuperating."  
  
Bulma spoke up. "And Korin is out of Sensu Beans. That sure doesn't help much..."  
  
"No." Trunks said quietly, looking into his cup of tea. "It doesn't."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Bra looked at her brother, then her mother. "He is going to get better, isn't he?" She asked.  
  
Bulma sighed. Honestly, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't tell that to her daughter. For Kami's sake...Vegeta saved her boyfriend. "Yes Bra. He will."  
  
The teenager nodded and got up. "I'm going to go check on him."  
  
Trunks watched as his sister left the room and then turned to Bulma. "Mom, dad is going to get better, right?"  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, son." Bulma said with a heavy heart. "I don't know."  
  
After a few hours, Trunks walked into the room where is father was sleeping. He saw his sister in the chair next to Vegeta's bed, holding his hand.  
  
"Hey, sis. You okay?" He asked.  
  
"I guess." She said softly.  
  
"He'll be okay, Bra." Trunks said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She just sighed.  
  
"Dad's tough. This won't be his last battle." He chuckled. "Remember, he still has to rip into Goten for asking you out."  
  
That got a laugh out of Bra. "I guess you're right. He wouldn't dream of missing that."  
  
"And speaking of Goten," Trunks jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "He's here."  
  
Bra shot out of her chair. Spinning around, she saw Goten in the door and immediately launched herself into his arms. "Oh Goten! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried."  
  
Goten grunted and hugged her back. "Well of course I'm okay...but if you don't stop squeezing me so tight..."  
  
Trunks laughed. "One of the mighty Super Saiyans...brought down by my little sister."  
  
Goten smirked at his best friend. "You shut up."  
  
Trunks grinned as Bra let go of Goten. "Whoops...sorry." She looked at the bandages covering Goten's chest and arms. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Not as bad as it could have been." He looked at Vegeta. "Thanks to him."  
  
They walked over to the bed.  
  
"How is he?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks took a dry cloth and wiped away some sweat that had gathered on Vegeta's forehead. "Not very good. His fever won't break, and his wounds are slow to heal. Mom's really worried."  
  
Bra clung on to Goten's arm like it was a lifeline. "What about your dad...and Gohan?"  
  
"Gohan is doing a lot better. He's awake, but mom and Videl won't let him out of bed. They're afraid that he'll do something they consider stupid...like go back to work." He laughed. "On the other hand, Pan won't leave his side, but I don't think he's too disappointed about that."  
  
"What about Goku?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten's smile turned into a frown. "He's just as bad as Vegeta. Mom's worried sick about him. His fever hasn't come down yet, and he's in a lot of pain." His hands balled into fists. "Damn Marginis for this!"  
  
Just then, Bulma stuck her head in the door. "Trunks come on. I need to change your bandages."  
  
He nodded. "Sure mom." Trunks turned to Bra. "Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later Goten."  
  
"Later, bro." Once Trunks had left the room, Goten wrapped his arms around Bra. "Is there anything you need me to do?"  
  
She rested her head on his muscular chest. "Just stay here with me?"  
  
Goten smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sure."  
  
The next afternoon, Goten had gone downstairs to talk to Trunks while Bra stayed with her father. When he came back into the room, he found Bra sitting in the chair next to Vegeta, her head on the inn table, sound asleep. Sighing, he went to her. Gently prying Bra's hand from her father's, Goten gathered her into his arms and laid her on the room's other bed. He watched her for a moment, then gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
When he turned around to leave, he was startled to find Vegeta awake and watching him closely.  
  
"Um...Vegeta..." He stuttered.  
  
Vegeta glared at Goten. "What are you doing here?" He asked, weakly.  
  
Goten shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Bra asked me to stay. She's been worried about you. How long have you been awake?"  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Long enough."  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Goten spoke quietly. "I guess I should thank you." He said.  
  
"For what?" Vegeta answered sharply.  
  
"For saving my life." Goten poured a glass of water and handed it to Vegeta.  
  
"I didn't do it for you, brat." Vegeta snapped, snatching the glass from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vegeta motioned at his sleeping daughter, and his voice softened just a bit. "I did it for her. For some ungodly reason, she loves you. And I had died in that battle, I'd rather have one of the sons of a third-class warrior taking care of her than some weakling human."  
  
Grinning, Goten crossed his arms over his chest. "So that means you approve of our relationship?"  
  
Vegeta looked away and glared at the wall. "Just don't tell anyone."  
  
The younger man laughed. "You know, you really are nicer that you are willing to admit."  
  
Vegeta glowered at him. "Don't push it. And one more thing. If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How are the others?" Vegeta asked, practically spitting out the words.  
  
"Piccolo and Gohan are doing much better. Mom and Videl finally let Gohan get out of bed today. But dad...he still hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Vegeta harrumphed and Goten headed for the door. "I'm going to get Bulma."  
  
Vegeta nodded and Goten left the room.  
  
Downstairs, Goten found Bulma and Trunks in the kitchen. Bulma was finishing inspecting Trunks's injuries. She looked up. "Hey Goten. How's Bra?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
Bulma nodded and tied off the bandage on Trunks's arm. "There. Done."  
  
"Thanks mom." Trunks said, getting up.  
  
She turned to Goten. "You want me to change yours?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I should probably get going anyway. I just came down to let you know that Vegeta is awake."  
  
Bulma shot up from her chair. "He is? Oh thank Kami..."  
  
She bolted out of the room, leaving Trunks and Goten staring after her. "You know," Trunks said. "I don't think I've ever seen her run that fast in my life..."  
  
"No kidding." Goten said. "Hey, I'll see you later Trunks. Take it easy."  
  
"You too Goten. And keep us posted on you dad."  
  
He nodded. "I will. See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Upstairs, Bulma stood over Vegeta checking his temperature and other vitals. Of course, Vegeta being Vegeta, he was fighting her every step of the way.  
  
"Will you stop that, woman? I'm fine." He tried to get up, but Bulma wouldn't let him. He growled at her.  
  
"Fine my foot. When Trunks brought you home, you were barely alive."  
  
"I am perfectly fine, Bulma. I just need to-"  
  
"Need to what Vegeta? Train?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband. "Not likely. You're not leaving that bed until I say so."  
  
Over by the other bed where Bra was sleeping, Trunks, who had come up shortly after his best friend left, snickered.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Nothing." Trunks said, grinning.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?"  
  
Everyone looked over at the other bed to see Bra had woken up. When she saw Vegeta sitting up in bed, she immediately ran over to him, carefully hugging him. "Papa! You're awake!"  
  
"Of course. Did you actually think I would die?"  
  
"Well...I wasn't quite sure for a little while."  
  
Bulma carefully pulled her daughter off of Vegeta. "Honey, I know you want to be with your father right now, but why don't you do downstairs and eat something."  
  
She started to protest, but the looks on her parent's faces told her not to argue.  
  
The teenager nodded. "All right."  
  
Seeing that his parents wanted to be alone, Trunks headed for the door as well. "I think I'm going to grab something as well. You guys want anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After he left, Bulma sat on the edge of the bed and Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist. "You know," Bulma said. "She hasn't left your side since you guys came home."  
  
"I know." Bulma looked at him, surprised, and he continued. "I may have been unconscious, but I still could sense what was going on around me."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Figures."  
  
Vegeta just grinned.  
  
Three days after Vegeta woke up, he was back to his regular routine of training. Bulma, of course, had objected, but the Prince of Saiyans could not be dissuaded.  
  
Trunks had healed as well, and was with Bulma, helping her do the dishes.  
  
"I wish he'd come out of there. Your father shouldn't be training now. Not so soon after the fight." She turned around and handed Trunks a stack of dishes, then rubbed her tired eyes.  
  
Trunks took the dishes and put them in the cabinet. "Mom," he said, turning around. "You've barely slept since the fight. Dad's okay, and so am I. It's time for you to get some rest."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Honey, I'm fine. Besides, I still have so much work to do. And if what your father is doing is any indication, he's going to blow up the Gravity Chamber in no time. Someone's got to be here to pick up the pieces."  
  
"But mom-"  
  
Bulma picked up another stack of dishes. "Trunks, I said I'll-" Before she could finish her sentence, the plates fell from her hands, crashing on the ground.  
  
"Mom?" Trunks asked. Suddenly, Bulma started to fall over. Before she could hit the floor, Trunks flew over to catch her. "Mom? Mom! Wake up!"  
  
Feeling her forehead, Trunks found she had a fever. "Dad!" He yelled. "Come, quick!"  
  
Down the hall, in the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta soared through the air, punching, kicking and firing energy blasts at the various robots in the room, blowing them to smithereens.  
  
_Huh._ He thought to himself. _Bulma upgraded it again. She must have been really worried this time. That woman always seems to work when she's worried_.  
  
After blasting another robot, Vegeta went to turn up the gravity another 100 times, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen, and his son calling for him. Turning off the gravity, he went to see what was wrong.  
  
For some reason, he was expecting yet another fight, but when he walked into the kitchen, all thoughts of a fight left his mind. Bulma was on the floor, Trunks over her, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta demanded to his son.  
  
"I don't know. She passed out. I think she got sick when she was taking care of us."  
  
Vegeta placed his hand on Bulma's forehead. It was hot. He gathered her into his arms and took off for the bedroom. "Hurry boy. We need to get her to bed."  
  
On the way upstairs, they ran into Bra. When she saw her mom, her jaw dropped open. "What happened?"  
  
As Vegeta flew past, Trunks answered her question. "Mom was so worried about taking care of dad and me that she forgot to take care of herself."  
  
Bra and Trunks followed their father into the med room. Vegeta already had Bulma on the bed and was putting a cold cloth on her head. "Dammit woman..." he muttered to himself. "Why must you always work yourself sick?"  
  
Bra went to insert and IV into her mother's arm while Trunks opened the medicine cabinet. Scanning over the various small vials, he grabbed a fever reducer, a painkiller, and a multi-vitamin supplement.  
  
_For once_, Trunks thought to himself as he injected small amounts of the medications into the IV, _I'm actually glad I paid attention to mom. Well, I guess in this family, some medical knowledge is a good thing..._  
  
"There." Trunks said, putting the three vials on the table. "All we need to do is inject 5 cc's of each medicine into the IV once every two hours. There's a vitamin, a painkiller and one to bring down her fever."  
  
Bra nodded and looked up at Trunks. "You think she'll be up soon?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Just then, Bulma woke up. "Wha...what happened?"  
  
She tried to get up, but Vegeta carefully pushed her back down. "You're sick. Again." He said.  
  
"Mom," Trunks said. "I told you to get some rest."  
  
Bulma shook her head and tried to get back up. "I'm fine."  
  
But Vegeta wouldn't let her up. "No." He said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "You took care of us. Now let us take care of you."  
  
"But I have so much work to do." She protested, once again trying to get up.  
  
"Bulma, I said no." Vegeta said, a little harsher this time. "You need to rest."  
  
Finally realizing that this was a fight she wasn't going to win, Bulma gave up and flopped her head on the pillow, eliciting a cringe due to the headache that was quickly forming.  
  
Seeing her flinch, Trunks said. "The painkiller should kick in soon."  
  
"Thanks." She said, the medicine already taking effect. A few seconds later, she was sound asleep.  
  
Bra sighed. "I'm going to go call Goten." She said, silently slipping out of the room.  
  
Vegeta just nodded as he pulled the covers over his wife. Trunks had started to leave the room, but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"Trunks?" He said quietly.  
  
Trunks turned back to him. "Yeah dad?"  
  
"You fought well the other day. I'm proud of you."  
  
Trunks was taken aback for a moment. His father never complimented anyone on anything. After a moment, he smiled. "Thanks dad."  
  
Once again, Trunks turned to leave, but was stopped by his sister, who had a huge grin on her face. "What?" He asked.  
  
"It's Goku!" She said excitedly. "He's going to be all right. Goten said that he woke up this morning."  
  
Trunks grinned. "That's great!"  
  
"And dad," Bra said. "Goten told me to tell you that Goku says thanks."  
  
Vegeta just grunted.  
  
Bra shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I'm going over there." She looked at Trunks. "You want to come?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks looked back at Vegeta. "We'll see you later, Dad."  
  
Vegeta nodded as his kids left.  
  
It had been almost a month since the battle with Marginis, and the entire Z-gang was going to Kame House for a party.  
  
"Bra!" Trunks yelled. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"  
  
Trunks waited at the front door impatiently as his sister ran down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw what Bra was wearing. A tiny orange bikini top that brought out her eyes and hair, a pair of low rise cut off jean shorts, and a sheer swimsuit cover.  
  
"You know," Trunks said. "Dad's going to kill you when he sees that."  
  
Bra grinned. "I know. Do you think Goten will like it?"  
  
"Him and every other guy there." They walked outside just as Bulma tossed a capsule on the ground. A few seconds later, a Capsule Corp. jet was sitting in the driveway. "Just watch out for Master Roshi..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud yell from the door. "Bra! What in the hell are you wearing?"  
  
Bra turned to a fuming Vegeta. "Papa...it's a swimsuit."  
  
He glared at the skimpy outfit. "You are not leaving this house dressed like that!"  
  
"Well father, what would you have me wear?"  
  
"A turtleneck."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, calm down." Bulma said, stepping out of the jet.  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened when he saw the Bulma was wearing an outfit that was very similar to what his daughter was wearing: a red bikini top and mini-skirt.  
  
See dad?" Bra said. "Mom's wearing the same thing."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "With the way you two dress, one would think I'm running a harem here..." he muttered to himself.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Bulma heard. Walking up to her husband, she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well dear, you are a prince..."  
  
Shooting a glare at a laughing Trunks, Vegeta turned and glowered at Bulma. "You're not helping any, woman."  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly at him. "Come on. We're going to be late."  
  
When the Briefs' family arrived, the party was already in full swing. As Trunks helped his mother and sister unload the jet, Vegeta scanned the area. Goku and Goten were sparring over the water, Gohan, Uub, Krillin, 18, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Kabito Kai watching them. Launch, Pan, Videl, and Chi Chi were lounging in beach chairs, tanning. Hercule, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Old Kai and Yajarobe were grouped around a table, playing a card game. Buu and Marron were playing with Bee while Dende, PoPo, and Turtle looked on. Finally, Vegeta spotted Piccolo under a large palm tree, meditating.  
  
Turning back to his family, he saw Bulma and Bra set up their lounge chairs next to the other sunbathing women as Trunks walked over to the group watching Goku and Goten.  
  
Vegeta frowned when Bra kicked off her shorts to reveal the rest of her bikini, and then flopped down in the chair. Bulma followed suit.  
  
Vegeta was just about to grab something to eat when he noticed that Roshi had gotten up from his card game and was slowly inching toward the women. _What are you up to, old man?_ He thought to himself, as a smirk slowly spread across his face. _I've got my eye on you...  
_  
Trunks smiled as he watched the sparring match taking place above him. As of right now, Goku and Goten were evenly matched, but that was because Goku was holding back. However, he was still giving his youngest son a run for his money.  
  
Suddenly, Goku landed a fierce kick to Goten's midsection, sending him careening into the water. Sputtering, Goten levitated out of the water.  
  
"You okay, Goten?" Goku asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah dad. That was some kick."  
  
Goku grinned his trademark goofy grin as he put a hand behind his head. "Yeah...sorry bout that!"  
  
"No problem." Goten said, as the pair slowly drifted to the beach below.  
  
"Nice fight!" Gohan said when his father and brother landed. Then he stood up. "But after we eat...you're mine Dad!"  
  
"Food? Where?" Goku asked.  
  
Krillin shook his head. "Goku, that stomach of yours will never cease to amaze me."  
  
Trunks laughed and grinned when Goten sat down next to him. "Hey Trunks, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. But it looks like you got quite a work out up there."  
  
"Nah. That was nothing. It could have been worse, but mom didn't want us going Super Saiyan." Goten said, distractedly, his eyes darting around the small island.  
  
"No kidding. I think we actually want to leave Kame House standing this time." Then he noticed his best friend's roaming eyes. "Looking for someone, Goten?"  
  
Goten's head snapped back to Trunks and he grinned. "Sorry, bro. I was just looking for your sister."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and pointed behind him. "She's over with the others, tanning."  
  
"Oh. Okay. See you later Trunks. I want to spar later on." Goten said, getting up.  
  
"Sure." Trunks shook his head as Goten ran off. _Boy,_ he thought. _He's in for a surprise when he sees her..._Standing up, he walked over to the group that had gathered around Goku.  
  
As he was walking toward his girlfriend, Goten was plotting. _She'll probably kill me for this, but it'll be so worth it...  
_  
Then he saw her. Goten stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the tiny orange bikini she was wearing. A small smile crossed his face when he heard her laugh at a comment that Videl had just made. _Kami...she's beautiful_...Finally, remembering his little 'plan' he started walking again.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but to notice Goten stalking toward his daughter, a small grin on his face. Smirking at what he figured was about to happen, he settled in to watch the action. But then once again, he spotted Roshi, spying on his wife. Growling, he slowly moved closer to the old pervert.  
  
Still chuckling at the remark Videl had made about Gohan, Bra shifted her position slightly in her lounge chair. She loved sunning. It was so relaxing. But suddenly her sun disappeared. Frowning, she opened her eyes. Hovering not more than a foot above her was Goten. Her frown quickly turned into a smile. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." He said, a grin on his face.  
  
"Goten," she said, her voice sultry. "You're blocking the sun."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He floated to the side. "Is that better?"  
  
Bra started to answer, but her reply was cut short when suddenly she was lifted into the air by Goten. "Goten!" She screamed, as they started to float toward the ocean. "Put me down!"  
  
He laughed. "Are you sure you want me to do that?"  
  
"Yes!" She replied, but then realized her mistake a second to late as she plummeted into the water. Wiping hair out of her eyes when she came back up, she glared up at Goten, who was doubled over in laughter. "You are so dead!"  
  
"You asked me to put you down!"  
  
"On the beach, you lunkhead!"  
  
Bulma, who was surprised by the commotion going on, laughed as Goten executed a perfect cannonball right next to her daughter, effectively splashing her. She shook her head as a huge water fight ensued. Kids...she thought. Just as she was about to lie back down, she saw Master Roshi staring at her from a few feet away.  
  
Anger building inside her, she snapped at the dirty old man. "Get away from me you pervert!"  
  
Surprised, Roshi backpedaled. Bumping into a brick wall, he froze. Slowly turning around, he saw Vegeta glaring down at him.  
  
"Is there something you find interesting about my mate, old man?" Vegeta growled, glaring daggers at him.  
  
Roshi backed away as the Saiyan Prince stalked forward. "Um...no...I...just...um...Bye!"  
  
Vegeta allowed himself a small chuckle as the Turtle Hermit ran.  
  
Over at the card table, Oolong shook his head. "You'd think he'd learn by now. Never gawk at a Saiyan's wife. Especially when the Saiyan in question is Vegeta..."  
  
"No kidding." Yamcha said as he watched Vegeta chase Roshi around the island. Strange things always seemed to happen when the Z warriors got together. _But_, Yamcha thought to himself. _Who would want it any other way..._


End file.
